


Protections

by Lazchan



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a request from the HHB Chat, for Femme! XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protections

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Protecciones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052036) by [narutinachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan)



Kija gave Hak a sideways look, unsure of how to broach the question. They had been traveling together for quite some time now and it was obvious that Hak the ability to protect the princess Yona. Even injured, he did his best…

"Why do you keep following her?" Kija asked abruptly, gaining the attention of the others with them. "You were her vassal, when she was the guarded princess inside the palace, but now—" he gestured around him, "she does have other protectors." He saw Hak's glare and hastened to explain. "Not that you are not worthy and strong—" he fumbled his words. 

"White Snake, get to the point," Hak stared at him flatly, not amused. They had gone through this already, when Kija had first joined their group. He was vaguely insulted that Kija had seemed to revert slightly. 

"No, you misunderstand me," Kija pushed back his hair. He was glad that Yona was off with Yun and didn't overhear this. "You gave a vow to protect the princess at any cost and I would put her life in your hands without worry, if one of us were not able to perform the duty." 

"Well, that's a relief," Hak rolled his eyes. "Just as if you all were… gone?" he raised an eyebrow at them, daring them to respond. Yona may not have heard, but he had ears and knew more than they thought he knew. 

Zeno gave him an amused grin. "Zeno isn't going anywhere," he said cheerfully. "But you'll still have to fight Hakuryuu and Seiyruu and Ryokuryuu for taking care of the miss." His expression stated that no matter how strong Hak was, Zeno would win no matter what. 

Kija huffed and shook his head. "That's what I'm talking about," he murmured. "You care for the princess beyond the original bonds that tied us to her and you have your own reasons for protecting her."

Jae-Ha gave Kija a flat stare of disbelief. "He loves her, but our dear princess is a little too dense to realize it." When the sudden color flushed Kija's face, he gave a soft laugh "Ah, are you having the same problem, Kija?"

Zeno just laughed and shook his head. "Hahaha, Hakuryuu thinks it's just the blood that makes his heart go doki doki around the miss." 

Hak snorted and poked at Kija. "I follow her because …" he looked around, making sure Yona wasn't around. "I've known her since we were both kids and I… " he actually flushed. 

Kija looked suddenly understanding and patted Hak's arm. "I understand, I understand," he said gently. "Our princess is one that is hard to take care of when it comes to accepting our affection. She is determined to protect us and refuses to let us protect her." He clasped one of Hak's hands. "I understand you."

Hak pried his hand away, shaking his head. "You're as clueless as she is, White Snake." Still, he smiled a little to himself. Maybe there was a bit of understanding there, even if Kija didn't quite get it himself. It all revolved around Yona—and he knew that if he was taken down, Kija would be the first in line to take Yona to safety and protect her. 

That was what he really wanted, wasn't it?

As Yona came into view, he sighed softly. It was hard to admit even to himself, but he wanted more than to just protect her. He wanted to keep her by his side forever.


End file.
